1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removably fastening a picture to a board. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for removably fastening a picture to a corkboard or the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Corkboards and pegboards are used for displaying various information and typically are provided for mounting thereon photographs or pictures or drawings.
In the past, users of corkboards and the like have pinned photographs directly onto such boards by inserting pins through the material to be displayed and fastening such material directly to the corkboard. However, quite often, a user will wish to fasten a framed picture or photograph onto a corkboard and this has presented several problems.
Although it is known to include magnets on the back of a picture frame, such frame can only be mounted on a refrigerator or similar metallic mounting and Applicant is unaware of any device that would permit a user to fasten a frame directly onto a corkboard or pegboard.
The present invention provides a unique arrangement in which a frame may be attached to a corkboard or the like by means of a fastener so that the frame with photograph therein is securely yet removably attached to the corkboard or pegboard.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a device for removably fastening a picture to a board such as a corkboard or the like that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Other features of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a careful consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention described herein in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
The present invention relates to a device for removably fastening a picture to a board or the like. The device includes a frame which defines an opening for holding the picture, the frame having a front and a back face, a top and a bottom edge and a first and a second side. A fastener is disposed between the back face of the frame and the board, the fastener having a first and a second end. The first end of the fastener defines a board engaging portion for pressing into the board. The second end of the fastener includes a head which removably cooperates with the back face of the frame. The arrangement is such that in use of the device, when the picture has been inserted into the opening in the frame, the frame is fastened to the board by pressing the board engaging portion of the fastener into the board and fastening the head of the fastener to the back face of the frame.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the frame is of rectangular configuration and the opening is also of rectangular configuration. Furthermore, the frame is of translucent plastic construction.
The device for removably fastening in one embodiment of the present invention includes a magnetic plate which is secured to the back face of the frame. Also, the head of the fastener includes a metallic block which is magnetically attracted to the magnetic plate so that the frame is fastened to the board.
Additionally, in another embodiment of the present invention, the device includes an elongate rail having a first and a second extremity, the rail being secured to the back face of the frame. The rail defines a channel for the slidable captive reception therein of the head of the fastener. The arrangement is such that when the head of the fastener is captured within the channel, the frame is fastened to the board by inserting the board engaging portion of the fastener into the board.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a further fastener is provided which defines a further board engaging portion. Also, the further fastener includes a further head. A further elongate rail is provided which has a further first and a second extremity. The further rail is secured to the back face of the frame and the further rail defines a further channel for the slidable captive reception therein of the further head of the further fastener. The arrangement is such that when the further head of the further fastener is captured within the further channel, the frame is fastened to the board by inserting the further board engaging portion of the further fastener into the board.
Preferably, the rail is disposed adjacent to the top edge of the frame and the further rail is disposed adjacent to the bottom edge of the frame.
Additionally, a first and a second stop are disposed adjacent to the first and second extremity of the rail for preventing the fastener from sliding out of the channel. Also, a further first and a second stop are disposed adjacent to the first and second extremity of the further rail for preventing the further fastener from sliding out of the further channel. The first and second stops of the channel and further channel are preferably rubber caps.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the rail and the further rail are permanently secured to the back face of the frame.
Alternatively, the rail and the further rail are secured to the back face of the frame by adhesive.
Also, in another embodiment of the present invention, the rail defines a first and a second hole so that fastening of the rail to a wooden frame by screws or the like is facilitated.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the fastener includes a shank of rectangular cross sectional configuration, the shank being offset relative to the head for permitting the support of a relatively heavy frame and for preventing rotation of the fastener relative to the rail.
Also, in yet another embodiment of the present invention, a plate of circular configuration is pivotally secured to the back surface of the frame by a spindle. Additionally, fasteners extend through the plate so that when the fasteners are pressed into the board, the plate is fastened to the board and the frame is rotatably secured to the plate.
In one arrangement, the fastener is a pin in which the first end defines a point, the point removably cooperating with the board which is a corkboard.
Alternatively, the fastener is a peg in which the first end removably cooperates with the board which is a pegboard.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.